Garfield Logan (New Earth)
Raven had been developing feelings for him since her recent rebirth. One Year Later Due to the events of "One Year Later", they have apparently separated. After trying to hold together a ragtag band of Titans, once Robin returned Beast Boy left the team to rejoin the Doom Patrol and aid his adoptive parents. Following attacks on various former Titans, it was determined that the sons of Trigon were trying to destroy the group to establish a name for themselves. The Titans decided to reform to combat the threat. At the same time, Beast Boy tried to reconcile with Raven. Final Crisis Following the Final Crisis, the newly formed Titans slowly broke apart, with Garfield rejoining the Teen Titans in order to polish them up after seeing their performance under the leadership of Wonder Girl.Titans Vol 2 17 Raven followed soon after. | Powers = * : As a young boy, Gar Logan contracted with a rare illness called Sakutia and was cured by a serum from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green and gave him the ability to change into any animal form. :* : Beast Boy has the ability to morph into any animal he knows of. He can change into extinct animals and even animals from different planets. When he changes, it only takes a couple of seconds. It doesn't matter how big or small. It does not put strain on him to do this. He can stay in an animal's form indefinitely. He has changed into multiple animals such as a swarm of fireflies and a group of barnacles. The only problem is no matter what form he takes the animal's skin and hair color will always be green. Beast Boy can also change into a hybrid, which has all the animals' powers rolled into one. He can't control this so he doesn't turn into a hybrid unless absolutely needed. He has demonstrated the ability to transform into animals many times larger than their actual forms: among others, he's been seen transforming into a human-sized tarantula and a giant snake. He has also been seen transforming into mythical animals such as a phoenix and a dragon. Whether this is a progression of his abilities or a new power altogether is unknown. :* : Beast Boy has the power to mimic the abilities of any animal he knows of while he's in their form. The ability apparently gives him intuitive understanding of the animals and what abilities they have that may be useful in the situation. :* | Abilities = * * Acting: Like Rita Farr, his foster mother, was an actress he receiced some acting skills. He is a good enough actor to star in several tv series. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Beast Boy has had many nicknames over the years including, Craig Logan , Beast-Brat, Green Jeans, Salad-head, Sprout, and Tork. * Beast Boy has also been shown to shape shift into demonic animals such as the time when Raven implanted Beast Boy with an evil seed of her father. * Garfield has described his acting career as "like but with super-powers." | Wikipedia = Beast Boy | Links = * It's Not Easy Being Green - the unofficial Beast Boy/Changeling/Garfield Logan Fan Site * Beast Boy article at Titanstower.com *Beast Boy (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * }} Category:Titans West members Category:Titans members Category:Adventurers